


Грехи наши

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Чем является собственный порок для гумункула - сущностью или барьером?





	Грехи наши

Он жадно целует меня – едва я успеваю кивнуть на его вопрос. Пожалеть о своем решении я точно не успеваю, все мысли сносит чужая жажда прикосновений, дыхания не хватает, но все, чего я хочу, – это вцепиться в него сильнее и прижаться крепче. И не отпускать, никогда не отпускать.   
Что я и делаю. Пытаюсь делать.   
Получается урывками, вцепиться в эту каменно-прочную шкуру удается через раз, она твердая, неподатливая, руки беспомощно скользят по мускулистым плечам, не в силах за что-либо зацепиться… в конце концов ерошу пальцами короткий ежик волос на голове. Кто бы мог подумать, что такие обыденные тактильные ощущения вызывают дрожь где-то под солнечным сплетением.   
– Это кто из нас Жадность, а? – смеется Грид, уклоняясь от одного поцелуя и втягивая в другой.   
Какого черта мне это сдалось? Зависть. Привычная, неуемная зависть. Отчаянная зависть к такой искренней, такой недоступной жажде жизни.   
Я хочу ее… до безумия хочу.   
Он тяжелый, и твердый, и жесткий… и сильный. Я завидую всему этому… мне бы никогда не удалось подхватить его под коленки и опрокинуть на кровать. Даже если я превращусь в тяжелоатлета… превратиться, что ли?   
– Не смей, – останавливает он меня на первой же стадии трансформации. – Таким ты нравишься мне больше.   
– А если я хочу быть другим? – пытаюсь я вырваться из жадных настойчивых рук.   
– Попробуем в следующий раз, – меня переворачивают на живот и бесцеремонно толкают лицом в подушку. – В таком капризе я тебе точно не откажу.   
Губы исследуют каждую клеточку поверхности кожи – словно бы Грид стал вдруг Глаттони. Не-не-не, с Глаттони я бы на такой… каприз не решился. Но все равно… словно его вечность держали в голоде, а сейчас допустили до еды, и он с такой жаждой касается меня, что остается лишь завидовать. И впитывать, впитывать в себя эти прикосновения, эту дрожь, эти одобрительные смешки в ответ на мои слабые попытки выгнуться поудобнее… почему-то получается удобнее для него. Завидую этому умению из всего извлекать выгоду и ото всего получать удовольствие.   
Когда одежда успела исчезнуть – честное слово, не заметил. Ладно, я… на мне одежды необходимый минимум, но как Грид-то умудрился избавиться ото всего, что на нем напялено? Умеют же некоторые… завидно. Обнаженное тело втирается в обнаженного меня, и прикосновения кожи к коже – нечто неописуемое. Или этому жадюге от природы досталась самая лучшая кожа – просто уникальная. И не только по прочности, но и… но и вообще. От моих прикосновений никому и никогда не приходило в голову стонать в голос.   
Меня вновь переворачивают – на спину, и я тянусь к каменно-крепким плечам, но не успеваю. Чужие губы жадно впиваются в шею, до боли втягивая в себя кожу, покусывая, облизывая, посасывая и снова – уже разгоряченную и словно истончившуюся – кусая. Уже не стону – кричу, и губы накрывают мой рот, заглатывая каждый звук. Не обязательно открывать глаза, чтобы ощутить эту жажду наслаждений… не обязательно. Я и не открываю.   
Мне снова позволяют дышать, и воздух врывается короткими порциями, а вырывается всхлипами. Твердые пальцы перекатывают соски, шероховатый язык касается их поочередно. Больно, обжигающе, невыносимо… а все, что удается выдохнуть между всхлипами: «Еще».   
Можно подумать, ему особые поощрения нужны… в какой-то момент почти пугаюсь, что он принимает мои соски за нечто съедобное. Особенно страшно осознание, что я не то что не успею – не попытаюсь его остановить.   
Губы спускаются ниже, в глазах темно от недостатка кислорода, губы сухие и обветренные – не то что у него… влажные, теплые, уверенные. И язык… и… нет, не там… не смей…да… кричу, кричу, кричу, и тянущая боль где-то между ягодиц только обостряет ощущения. В доме бушует гроза, и каждый разряд молнии почему-то бьет в меня… трясусь, выгибаюсь, плачу, цепляюсь руками за что-то… спинка кровати, кажется… новый разряд по нервам и неконтролируемая ничем дрожь. 

Белые круги перед глазами постепенно сменяются цветными, прозрачными – а потом медленно расходятся, превращаясь в темные трещины давно не беленного потолка, криво повешенную желтую лампу, короткую шевелюру и яркие-яркие глаза, которые буквально излучают самодовольство.   
– Завидую я твоей жажде жизни, – не задумываясь, брякаю я.   
– Кто бы говорил, – смеется он в ответ, слизывая белесые пятна с губ. – Глупыш. И мы еще не закончили.   
Почему-то только сейчас доходит, где лежит его рука… точнее – где находятся его пальцы. Краснею до кончиков ушей, и он снова смеется, и пальцы приходят в движение, заставляя выгибаться, задыхаться, шире раздвигать ноги… еще чуть-чуть – и встану на мостик. Сейчас это ощущается… до неприятного болезненно и до невозможности странно. Словно кожу в том месте содрали начисто, и нервы уже ничем не защищены… он всегда умел заставить меня почувствовать себя инструментом в его руках. Делаю все, что он хочет… обидно и завидно.   
– Какой ты тесный, – он убирает скользкие пальцы и тянется к чему-то на столике. – Значит, я первый тебя заполучу.   
– Ха, – признать его правоту почему-то стыдно, а солгать не получится.   
– А больше ты никого не захочешь, – практически рычит он, смазывая свою плоть чем-то маслянистым.   
Собираюсь вновь хмыкнуть, но тут доходит, что сейчас вот это все как-то должно будет втиснуться в меня… нет-нет-нет, это физически невозможно. Какими бы эластичными мышцы не были – все равно невозможно. И да, да, если ты так желаешь – я больше никого не захочу… я и этого-то не хочу… он смеется, обвиваясь вокруг меня, втягивая в поцелуй, тиская жадными скользкими руками, прижимая, распластывая по себе и по кровати. Пытаюсь сжать ноги, но могу только обхватить чужие бедра с крепкой упругой кожей… совершенный щит. Если бы над кроватью висел меч – он бы никому не причинил вреда.   
Жесткие пальцы растягивают в сторону ягодицы, твердая, как камень, плоть обжигает кожу. Успеваю сделать вдох – и удар изнутри выбивает весь воздух из легких вместе с криком. И еще один. И снова. Ногти беспомощно скользят по непробиваемой коже, не оставляя на ней ни следа, вгрызаюсь зубами в чужое плечо… то есть – пытаюсь это сделать. Безрезультатно. Рука сжимает волосы на затылке, заставляя откинуть голову, жадные губы впиваются в рот, поглощая крики, стоны, вздохи и вообще все, что кое-как удается продуцировать. Горячий член растягивает все изнутри, настойчиво захватывая новые владения. Еще два толчка – и ощущаю себя бабочкой, насаженной на иголку… или грешником, посаженным на кол.   
Последнее, в принципе, соответствует действительности.   
Движение назад – как избавление от адских мук. Почти наслаждение. И едва ли не сразу же – резкий толчок внутрь, до самого конца, раздирающий пополам и заставляющий впиваться зубами в твердые губы. Снова медленное скольжение, и снова удар, и снова, и снова. Ненасытные руки прижимают к себе, скользя по спине, по бедрам, по пояснице, и до меня не сразу доходит, что я и сам прижимаюсь… сжимаю… глажу твердые плечи, шею… все, до чего удается дотянуться. Тихо всхлипываю с каждым толчком, тихо впитываю в себя чужое удовольствие, переплавляя его в свое. Выгибаюсь, трусь грудью о такую восхитительную грудь, обнимаю… ноги дрожат, то пытаясь скреститься за спиной Грида, то раздвигаются шире, и ступни скользят по влажной простыне. Он обнимает в ответ, целует, кусает, врывается все жестче и жестче и будто боится отпустить хотя бы на лишний дюйм. Боль плетет двойную спираль с наслаждением, они совпадают, как коплиментарная пара. На сей раз нет никаких молний… лишь эта спираль, закручивающаяся тугой пружиной… все плотнее, плотнее, плотнее… на мгновение кажется, что если она развернется – я умру. Нереально выдержать удар такой силой… просто нереально.   
Но напряжение такой силы выдержать намного труднее… видимо, я все-таки умер. 

Просыпаюсь от волны возбуждения, накрывшей с головой и превращающей кости, мышцы, связки – в однородное желе. Тело раскатано по постели, пальцы путаются в смятой ткани простыни, умелые губы дразнят соски, чужая плоть пульсирует изнутри… мы что, так и спали… он – внутри меня? Не-не-не, это невозможно… но тело реагирует на совершенно безумную мысль совершенно однозначно, мышцы нервно обхватывают твердую плоть, бедра почти неподконтрольно вскидываются, стараясь принять больше и больше. Грид тихо смеется, согревая дыханием мою шею, и этот смех отдается тихой дрожью где-то в глубине, заставляя извиваться на влажной скомканной ткани. Медленные плавные движения… я задыхаюсь, когда мышцы раздвигаются под настойчивым напором, я молча протестую, когда горячий член почти полностью выходит из меня. И снова задыхаюсь, языком обводя темные линии на чужой руке. Шероховатые пальцы скользят по моему бедру, повторяя движения моего языка. Тону в этих ощущениях… солоноватом вкусе кожи, медленном растягивании изнутри, жадном прикусывании шеи, где завтра наверняка останется… плевать, превращусь в кого-нибудь.   
Лишь бы не останавливался.   
Напряжение нарастает медленно, но неуклонно, и расслабиться уже не получается, все рецепторы напряжены до предела, и, кажется, даже воздух горит на обнаженных участках кожи. Тяжесть чужого тела почти не дает шевельнуться, но оставаться неподвижным не получается, я прижимаюсь, извиваюсь, что-то шепчу, что-то прошу… собственный крик оглушает, и сквозь пелену забытья чувствую сильные пальцы, тесно сплетенные с моими.   
Оказывается, уже утро. 

– Твой Уроборос расположен в очень… интересном месте, – теплое дыхание щекочет лопатки, и я, кажется, покраснел до этих самых лопаток. А то и ниже.   
Хотя стесняться сейчас уже несколько поздно.   
– Ты мой, – безапелляционно заявляет наглый голос, – и всегда будешь моим.   
Если бы Грид не встал, высвобождая меня из своих рук, возразить бы даже не удалось. А так… какие-то остатки воли у меня еще сохранились.   
– Мечтай, – бурчу в ответ, старательно избегая настойчивого взгляда.   
Хотя на самом деле – мечтаю я.   
Он молча одевается, изредка поглядывая на меня. Понятия не имею, чего он от меня ожидает, – сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы дышать. Желания всецело совпадают с возможностями – хочется лежать, вдыхая смесь наших запахов, чувствуя пылинки обнаженной кожей, вспоминая… ощущая усталость и приятную боль в… самых неожиданных местах. Молчание натягивается струной, и я улыбаюсь, вспоминая, как звенели похожие струны еще минут двадцать назад. И как я сам был одной из таких.   
Грид что-то шепчет сквозь зубы – сложно поверить, что вот только что он так жадно тискал меня, прижимая к себе как нечто драгоценное. Но сейчас его жадность утолена… страшно представить его реакцию, если я попробую прикоснуться к нему. Судя по вернувшейся на лицо кривой усмешке… в общем, лучше вообще к нему не приближаться. Больно, но иначе будет больнее. 

Воплощение чужого греха выскальзывает на порог, потягивается, словно избавляясь от напряжения в гибком сильном теле.   
Я отчаянно завидую солнечным лучам, бестрепетно касающимся каменно-прочной кожи.


End file.
